Isaac Nicholls
Isaac Joseph Nicholls (born September 13, 2002) is an Australian NASCAR Racing 2003 Season (NR2003) series host and driver. He has driven in many NR2003 Series, including the RLANZ Aldi Cup Series, NRLOA Turkey Hill Series, and NOFSRL Camping World Winter Series. NR2003 Career Series Host Nicholls started the RLANZ Telstra Cup Series on May 14, 2015 on his gaming channel on YouTube, 'Auzcast'. This series only ran two points races before Nicholls had to stop it for personal reasons. Four months later, on October 25, the Telstra Cup Series was brought back on a new channel called 'Telstra Cup Series' (now 'RLANZ'). Season 1 was run from October 25, 2015 to August 19, 2016 and ran 12 races, with Sebastian Woodard in the #24 being the champion. As there was not enough time for Nicholls to start Season 2 due to a 5 week camp in February-March 2017, he decided to 'finish the old Telstra Cup Series on the Auzcast channel'. Nicholls started up the RLANZ Suncorp Cup Series, which was a revival of the unfinished, original Telstra Cup Series whuch only ran two races. Using the same drivers who signed up for the original Telstra Cup Series, the Suncorp Cup Series ran from August 19, 2016 to November 26, 2016 and ran 16 races, with Patrick Shamburger in the #88 being the champion. Nicholls also ran two special events, posted on the 'RLANZ' channel. The 2016 Jingle Bells 500 was ran on December 25, 2016 at M&M's SuperSpeedway, with Matt Skipper in the #0 winning the event. The 2017 BBQ at the Park was also run on January 26, 2017 at Calder Park Thunderdome, with Ty Lyman in the #55 winning the event. Nicholls will return to hosting in April 2017 with Season 2 of the Telstra Cup Series and Season 1 of the Tropicana Truck Series. Driver Nicholls started his driver career in the now defunct NOFSRL Dogecoin Cup Series and Samsung Superspeedway Series. He then moved over to the RLANZ Aldi Cup Series, and finished Season 1 with two wins, although finishing 29th in standings. After his little 'success', he branched out to many supporting NRLOA series, without much luck. His next major series appearances were in three NRLOA series: Kubota SportsCar Championship, Herr's Dash Series Season 1 and the Turkey Hill Series Season 3 (Part-Time), where he placed 30th (Kubota), 11th (HDS), and 43rd (THS) respectively. Nicholls has recently placed 32nd in the NRLOA Dodge Throwback Series Season 1 and is awaiting his position from the NOFSRL Camping World Winter Series Season 2. His next few series results were in the NRLOA Arrow Electric Pro Series and NRLOA CSX IndyLights Series. Nicholls finished 7th in the AEPS. He also finished 5th and almost won the 2017 CSX IndyLights Series. He is currently racing in the RLANZ Aldi Cup Series, NRLOA Kubota GT Series and NRLOA Chick-Fil-A Cup Series. Isaac is hoping to get a spot in the ASCA Pennzoil Pro Series or Copperhead Amateur Series for Season 4 and is optimistic about his future in his career. Personal Life Nicholls was born on September 13, 2002 in Brisbane, Queensland, to separated parents and grew up in many places around Brisbane. In earlier years, he played Soccer and Rugby League for separate clubs but found enjoyment playing Rugby Union for his school, but motor racing was always what he wanted to do in the long run. Money was always tight, so starting a racing career always seemed out of reach. Nicholls lives in Ipswich, Queensland. Motorsports Career Results RLANZ (key) (Bold – Pole position awarded.) Aldi Cup Series Daytona 500 Jingle Bells 500 BBQ at the Park NRLOA